


Magical Science Girl Duo

by arjache



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arjache/pseuds/arjache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art gift for Ladystuck. Rose and Jade as magical girls. Well, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Science Girl Duo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mundaati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mundaati/gifts).



> In response to the prompt: "[Any Character, Any Relationship] This is going to be my no holds barred silly request. Magical girls would make me incredibly happy. It can go any which way you want, I just love the genre and considering the roles I think it could work out pretty well. Human girls or trolls girls or both or mixtures, just bring on the magical girls fighting for justice."

_[(Click here for high resolution version.)](http://deeness.net/draw/ao3/20121231-ladystuck-pinchhit-magical-girls-science-hires.png) _


End file.
